Vientos de Cambio
by 98NaLo96
Summary: Antonio, un periodista Madrileño, viviendo en una España de conflictos, principios de la Guerra Civil Española, vísperas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El destino le lleva lejos de su país, en un intento desesperado de salvar el pellejo, hacia Calabria, Italia. "El destino obra de manera curiosa. Estamos a merced de él, como lo está la vela de una barca al viento"
1. El viento huele a guerra

_En las mañanas madrileñas, Antonio seguía paso a paso su rutina, las mañanas madrileñas que nunca olvidaría, las mañanas de un Marzo de 1931. Se levantaba diario a las 7:30, una ducha breve, un sorbo de café ya preparado por el ama de llaves, un par de pesetas se metía en el bolsillo y una bendición ante el retrato del 'Divino Niño' que tenía en la sala, y salía a iniciar la jornada. _

_Pasaba por "La Aragoneza" a pedir un pan caliente y unos turrones para la tarde, y se dirigía a la oficina. Recorría calles llenas del bullicio matutino, de los primeros buenos días de los habitantes y de las primeras risas infantiles, aún con el ligero sabor a café en sus papilas gustativas y en sus fosas nasales el aroma del rocío. Si en algún momento le hubieran dicho a Antonio lo que el destino le deparaba, no abría dudado en hacer más ameno el recorrido, disfrutarle más y no ir con prisas como usualmente hacía, como por ejemplo esa mañana, donde con la sonrisa de diario corría casi para quedar sin aliento pues en menos de 5 minutos empezaba su trabajo. _

_El edificio era enorme, blanco e imponente. En él, trabajaban más de 10 periodicos, el de Antonio, nada pretencioso, semanal, con temas liberales y patrióticos, fundado por algunos de la generación del 98 y dirigidos por otros de la del 27, "El matador" se llamaba, un periodiquillo que con suerte alcanzaba a 100 personas por publicación, pero que se esperaba si apenas llevaba tres años. Trabajaba como editor, catalogaba los reportes, los poemas y toda clase de escritos que habían sido aprobados por el editor en jefe. Reporteros, escritores, poetas, novelitas, Antonio conocía de todo, llevaba una vida amena, una vida sin preocupaciones, amaba su trabajo, amaba su rutina... _

Despuntaba el alba, hacía frío joder, en Salerno empezaba el Otoño, el aire frío olía a dolor, la guerra empezaba a alcanzar el nivel que tanto se temía. Dirigió su vista hacía la ventana, entre las montañas se vislumbraba el sol alzarse. Antonio extrañó el café diario de Carmén, el olor de rocío de mañana madrileña, la sonrisa del dueño de la Aragoneza y la vista del enorme edificio blanco donde tarabajaba.  
— Despierta holgazán —Sentado al borde de su cama, Lovino miraba hacía la misma dirección que él, _¿En qué piensas Lovino? _se preguntó por dentro, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. No es tiempo de dormir. —Soltó chasqueando la lengua y golpeo levemente la colcha de la cama.  
— Tuve un sueño nostálgico. —Empezó a decir al desperesarse—. Más bien, un recuerdo, de hace mucho tiempo.  
— ¿Y tan bueno fue? —Susurró— No despertabas. —Tragó saliva con dificultad al decir aquello  
— Soñar nunca me ha caído mal. —Contestó con una sonrisa—. Buenos días Lovino.  
— Ya tendrás tiempo para dormir cuando todo esto acabe. —Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación—. Buongiorno Antonio. —Y desapareció del lugar perdiendose por el pasillo.  
—Entonces puedo irme preparando para una larga noche en vela. —Dijo en voz baja.

Una vez más, van 38 sacos de granos de arroz, treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos.  
— Cuarenta y dos. —Susurró.  
La mañana de 1931 volvió a su mente, ¿Qué había hecho exactamente? _A las 8:50 llegó a paso lento a la Aragoneza, el dueño había dicho algo sobre la abdicación del rey, el inicio la de nueva Republica, Antonio sacó una retazo de papel arrugado del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, garabateó sobre él y ya dejando pagado su futuro almuerazo salió del establecimiento. _

— Cuarenta y tres —. Continuó contando. Esa mañana estaba más añorante que usualmente, no pintaba nada bien su desempeño laboral en ese día. Se masajeo las cienes, se abotonó los primeros tres botones del sueter tejido que llevaba y se sentó en el suelo del almacén.  
— Caray. —Replicó—. Tremendo dolor de cabeza. —Cerró los ojos recargandose en los costales de arroz que hace rato estaban inventariando apilados a lado suyo, su mente volvió a vagar en el pasado, los interiores del edificio blanco volvieron a él.

_Antonio entró en la oficina, como diario, juraba que las maquinas de escribir en conjunto de todos los empleados tocaban meticulosas melodias de vals. Se encontró con uno de sus colegas, Francis, un periodista francés, llevaba ya año y medio en Madrid. _  
_— Luces horrible. —Se burló Antonio—. ¿Cuánto en vela ya? _  
_— Mon ami. —Respondió el otro encarandole—. Cuatro noches —Soltó un suspiro—. No sabes cuanto enividio tu frescura. —Esbozó una media sonrisa. _  
_Antonio estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero de reojo alcanzó a mirar el reloj de pendulo colgado en la pared frente suya, haciendo señas de seguirle empezó a subir por las escaleras. _  
_— ¿Cómo pinta "El matador" ? —Preguntó Francis mientras subían. _  
_— Igual, sin los lectores que quisieramos tener. —Contestó Antonio sonríendole. Joder, ya iba 5 minutos tarde—. Si tu envidias mi frescura, yo tengo mis razones para envidiarte también tu cansancio. No tener demanda es lamentable. _  
_— Y yo te repito —¿Ya cuantas veces le había dicho aquello Francis?—. Tu lugar no es ese. _

_Terminaron de subir la empinada escalera, se preguntaba Antonio todos los días, el dueño si que les tenía rencor o si no ¿Por qué mandar a su periodico hasta el primer piso del edificio? Apenas puso un pie en la planta como tal y una voz enseguida le gritó._  
_— Llegas tarde Antonio. —Volteó hacia todos los lados y se encontró con la dueña del "regaño". Una joven, rubia, ojiverde, con una sonrisa pícara. _  
_— Emma. —Le llamó sonriente—. ¿No tenemos alguna regla que diga que es permitido llegar máximo 5 minutos tarde? —Guiñó un ojo y se abrió paso entre la chica._  
_— No. —Le contestó juguetona— Si siempre llegaras temprano posiblemente podríamos implementarla, pero caray Antonio, vives cerca, deberías incluso estar aquí primero que todos. _  
_— Emma, dulzura, esta vez fue mi culpa. —Emma volteó hacía atrás, no había notado para nada la prescencia del francés. Se sintió avergonzada un momento, Antonio había logrado acapar toda su atención, de nuevo. _  
_— Bonjour Francis —Saludó, el chico sólo atino a sonreír discretamente—. ¿Qué ganas defendiéndolo? Así nunca entenderá. —Bromeó la chica, Antonio les sonrió con todos los dientes y negó ligeramente. _  
_Una vez más el reloj de la oficina le indicó que era tarde, tarde y el trabajo no se hacía por si solo, Antonio siguió caminando entre los escritorios de la oficina hasta llegar al suyo, dejó sobre él su maletín y en el respaldo de la silla lanzó su abrigo. _  
_— ¿Qué de nuevo Emma? —Preguntó Antonio volviéndose hacia sus amigos. _  
_— Nada, el mismo que la semana pasada, y la antepasada. —Antonio se acomodó en la silla, Emma se sentó sobre el escritorio, Francis haló una silla del escritorio vecino y se sentó junto al chico. —El tema de hoy son las elecciones de Abril. —Antonio soltó un suspiro. _

_Los negocios vecinos empezaban a funcionar, se olía la comida del restaurante de enfrente, el olor del pan de la Aragoneza llegaba con mayor fuerza. _

— ¿Dormías? —Le preguntó una voz tremendamente familiar.  
— No. —Contestó—. Soñaba despierto.  
Romano pateó ligeramente la pierna del español, en señal de que se levantara.  
— ¿Qué soñabas? —Preguntó malhumorado.  
— Nada que importe ya.  
Antonio se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y se dispuso a salir del alamacén. Lovino miraba con pesar la figura del español.  
— ¿No vienes? —El español espero a que el otro le siguiera, pero Lovino no avanzaba ni daba señales de querer hacerlo.  
— ¿Qué mierda soñabas Antonio? —Si, claramente estaba irritado—. Por mi puedes dormir todo el día si quieres, pero si mi empleado se va a holgazanear empieza a afectarme.  
— He dicho que nada. —Aunque era inusual la reacción del italiano Antonio se esmeró por no lucir confundido o incluso asombrado.  
— Estás más raro de lo usual, si tus sueños no son la causa ¿A quién debo culpar? _—_Antonio se talló los ojos y rascó su barbilla.  
— No se necesita culpar a nadie. —Respondió un poco más animado, el italiano seguía sin moverse de su sitio—. No hay nada de que preocuparse.  
— Que no se te suba a la cabeza, no amerita mi preocupación. —Y por fin empezó a avanzar—. Si te enfermas o algo parecido y no cumples con el trabajo, va a afectar a todos.  
Antonio sonrió levemente, un pensamiento positivo a cruzó por su mente: "La vida aquí no es tan mala".


	2. El pelo que danza con el viento

_No se esperaba algo como esto. Todo el mundo creía que la segunda República sería la solución de los problemas. Sin embargó la sociedad se empezó a convertir en un caos._

_Antonio estaba rezando para sí, respiraba con dificultad pensando que quizá era la altura o el frío de la mañana, hubo una vez en que había ido de caza con sus abuelos, si sabía como manejar un arma entonces ¿Por qué su mano temblaba tanto al sostener el rifle? _

— _¡Mirad al frente! —Una voz conocida le gritó—. No seas gilipollas y comportate como el hombre que eres. —Antonio volteó donde gritaban, era su hermano, le miraba con una mirada intensa y volvió a cargar la pistola que tenía. Antonio suspiró dolorosamente y cargó el rifle que tenía entre las manos, como si todo su cuerpo pesara toneladas se dio la vuelta y volvió a apuntar hacia abajo. Estaban en la azotea de un edificio, cualquier sospechoso que pasara por las calles se convertía en el blanco de todos los flancotiradores de los edificios vecinos, Antonio seguía rezando, rezando porque pudiera vivir una noche más, rezando porque ningún desgraciado se le ocurriera pasar por la zona, rezando para que el martirio acabara. Una mujer corría a toda prisa por las calles, "Carajo" pensó Antonio y volteó precipitadamente a todos lados, como debía ser, todos los hombres armados apuntaban a la mujer_

— _¡PARAD! —Alguien gritó. La mujer corrió más aprisa. Antonio cerró los ojos, se oyó un disparo, Antonio mordió con tal fuerza su lengua que el sabor a la sangre comenzó a hacerse presente. Al día siguiente, saldría un anuncio "Todo peatón que necesite salir, tendrá que llevar los brazos en alto, en señal de rendición". _

El sonido del agua era relajante, ahora lograba entender como se suele decir que es purificadora, todos los sentimientos encontrados en esos constantes recuerdos fluian junto con el agua, volvió a llenar el pocillo de barro del enorme barril y vertió el contenido sobre su cabeza. La mañana estaba un poco fría, no era el mejor momento para un baño, pero Antonio se sentía sucio por el recuerdo de aquella España tan sangrienta y de lo que tuvo que hacer para subsistir en aquel lugar. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, más bien, de lo que no hizo, un mal sabor de boca fue lo que consiguió después de pensar en aquello.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Una voz le gritó, no se molestó en voltearse a ver quien era. Frotó su cara con sus manos para así quitarse el exceso de agua se sacudió el cabello en un vano intento de secarselo.

— ¿Qué tal? —Finalmente se dio la vuelta.

— No conseguirás nada enfermandote a propósito —Fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Una toalla voló a su cara—. Estamos cerca de los 10ºC

— ¿Es así? —Respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia a Lovino, y fue tan así que posiblemente tampoco escuchó lo que había dicho, pues recibió un grito del otro.

— ¡Antonio! —Antonio dejó por la paz el intentar secarse el cabello—. ¿Me escuchaste? —Lovino le miraba furioso.

— Me he perdido por ahí, lo sien...

— Que te tomes un descanzo. —Fue interrumpido—. Si eso era lo que querías, lo has logrado. —Antonio le dedicó una mirada confusa, Lovino sólo atinó a apartar repentinamente la mirada—. No tienes buena cara, ve a descanzar. —Repitió.

Antonio se encontraba debajo de un árbol, sientiendo la brisa del aire, se consideraba suertudo de sentir aquello, de ya sentir el temor a sobrevivir y de sentir sin ninguna preocupación la brisa juguetona del aire de playa. La risa de un niño lo llamó a tierra, dirigió su mirada donde la voz y se encontró a una pequeña, corriendo a la orilla del mar, sus cabellos revoloteaban con el aire.

— _Emma, tus lindos rubios están hechos un desastre. —La chica río y pasó una mano sobre su cabello._

— _También tus "castaños" —Le respondió alegremente la belga estirando una mano sobre la cabeza del español y acomodando unos mechones rebeldes—. ¿Qué no acaba de entrar la primavera? Este viento no es propio de este clima. —Antonio silbó. _

— _¿No se te antoja un café? —Emma le sonrió. _

— _Mucho. _

Soltó un suspiro, sus recuerdos no paraban de fluir, llegó a la conclusión de que si nos les permitía salir no estaría en completa paz.

La jaqueca aumentaba con medida que la noche venía, para cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse el dolor era casi tan insoportable como la terrible sensación que todos aquellos recuerdos acarrearon. Antonio siguió caminando, sintiendo los pies pesados. Desde el rabillo del ojo visualizó a Lovino, sentado en el balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte, las piernas extendidas, la faz en completa serenidad ¿Era correcto llegar a interrumpir lo que bien podría ser un maravilloso momento para estar con uno mismo?

Ciertamente, para Lovino era un momento de plena relajación, ya le era necesario, tantos conflictos en el país hacían que las personas se pusieran tensas y más molestas que lo común.

A paso lento, el español se acerco hasta donde el otro, que no le miraba, no miraba a nadie, tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Lovino. —Se animó a susurrar. — ¿Dormías? —Le preguntó juguetón.

Lovino abrió los ojos y Antonio estaba ahí, llamándolo, ¡Vaya forma de arruinar un buen momento! pensó. Torció los labios y tomó su cuaderno que había dejado a un lado para continuar con su dibujo, aunque su inspiración se había perturbado con esta presencia. — Si lo hubiera estado no importaría, me despertaste ¿No? — Cambió de hoja en el cuaderno ahora haciendo garabatos sin sentido, estaba un poco molesto — Espero que no haya sido para nada ¿Qué quieres? — Añadió sin voltear a verlo.

Antonio se acercó, se sentó junto a él, sin pedir permiso. Curioso como era, empezó a espiar en el cuaderno del italiano, tratando de encontrarle forma a sus bocetos, y lo logró.

— ¿Es una mujer? —Preguntó—. En la orilla del mar ¿Verdad? —Lovino le dirigió una mirada molesta, sin duda, había ignorado su pregunta. Miró su cuaderno.

— En realidad es una fuente —Apuntó con la mano una fuente que estaba frente a ellos. La silueta femenina de la estauta de marmol se hizo totalmente clara en el boceto.

— ¿Soñabas algo bueno? —Cambió drasticamente de tema. Lovino respiró bruscamente por su nariz, ya no le sorprendía tanto como antes la espontaneidad del otro.

— No dormía, en realidad sólo... ¡Hey! ¿Me despertaste para preguntarme que soñaba?¡¿En serio?! —Antonio soltó una risita, Lovino se sintió ligeramente irritado, pero curiosamente le resultaba agradable.

— En parte. —Volvió a mirar curioso el cuaderno—. Llevas todo el día preguntandome sobre mis sueños. ¿Qué no es mi turno? —Lovino soltó un bufido.

— Poniéndolo de ese modo, creo que sí —Cerró el cuaderno y se paró para estirarse un poco. Pareció perderse en sus pesamientos, de igual forma Antonio lo miraba atento, esperando cuando el otro comenzara a hablar—. Soñaba con mi madre — Lovino dirigió su mirada al cielo, como intentando recordarla.— Hace años que no la veo, solía pelear mucho con mi padre cuando era niño — Se dignó a contestarle si darle más detalles, dirigió su mirada ahora al otro — ¿Satisfecho?

— Si. —Soltó, y después de tan vaga respuesta, no volvió a decir más. El silencio reino entre los dos.

Aquel lugar era confortante, el suave sonido del viento, ¿A qué olía el aire? Perfume del jazmín del jardín, la sal de la playa ¿Qué era eso? Colonia, colonia sin duda, miró a su compañero, gozaba de la brisa de igual forma, sus cabellos revoloteaban con el viento, "danzan" pensó, ahora descubría de donde provenía aquel desconocido olor también entendía porque Lovino se había ido ahí, el lugar irradiaba tanta paz.

— ¿Está en Venecia, no? Tu madre, tu hermano también ¿Verdad?—Dijo entre un suspiro. Lovino asintió desconcertado—. Me pregunto si la mía estará bien. Me pregunto si Juan* estará bien.

— ¿Por qué ellos no vinieron contigo a Italia? — La curiosidad de Lovino había despertado, ¿Qué razón había para que él estuviera ahí y su familia no?

Antonio calló por un momento, en su interior sintió que ese era el momento de desenvolverse.

— Yo huí de Madrid. —Comenzó—. Huí porque no me quedó opción. —Y como ya se le hacía costumbre en esos últimos días, su mente sin pedir permiso volvió a viajar en el tiempo.

— La guerra comenzó después de que fueran las elecciones de la segunda república en España. —Aquellos recuerdos atascados en rincones de su memoria comenzaron a salir sin riendas ni ataduras—. Dejamos de lado nuestras tareas normales, era protegernos contra el ejercito.

— _¡Antonio! —Le gritó Dirck** mientras, Francis los seguía de cerca. — Voltea ¡Diablos! —Sentía furia. Furia que desgraciadamente tuvo que descargar. _

— _¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?! —Había explotado. Dirck le miró con enfado. Francis vio el peligro venir. _

— _Anto... —El mencionado se giró a verle—. Las cosas no van bien. Tu lo has visto, la gente reclama que nada ha cambiado. _

— _¿Y qué hago yo Francis? —Estaba al borde del colapso—. Yo no puedo alimentar a tantos campesinos, yo no puedo subir el sueldo de 4.27 pesetas al día, no puedo quitar la ignorancia de más de la mitad de toda España. _

— _Dímelo tu ¿Qué harás entonces? —Antonio apretó los labios, como si callara un grito. _

— _Lo que se tenga que hacer. _

Suspiró, sus manos empezaban a temblar, en un movimiento reflejo empezó a abrir los puños y cerrarlos, como si eso pudiera tranquilizarlo.

— Mi hermano nació en Portugal, tenemos la misma madre pero diferente padre. —Se sorprendió al ver al otro tan interesado—. Pero Portugal también estalló en Guerra, entonces mi medio hermano vino a vivir conmigo y con mi madre, así lo conocí. Mi padre lo único que hizo por mi en mi vida fue darme su apellido, nunca lo conocí. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Juan y yo trabajábamos juntos en aquel periódico, eramos la voz del pueblo, y cuando se empezó la desconformidad de la segunda república, lógicamente comenzamos a entrar en la lucha. ¿Me preguntabas qué soñaba? Esta es tu respuesta. —Tragó aire, lo que venía era lo más difícil de digerir.

— _Tengo miedo Antonio. —Emma estaba bañada en llanto—. ¿Saldrás en esta calamidad? La iglesia del parroco de la esquina fue quemada, a estas alturas estás con unos, pero no te garantiza estar a salvo. _

— _Ahora necesito ganar aunque sea poco, fotografiar, documentar, en el extranjero este material vende. —La belga se restregó los ojos y asintió débilmente. _

_Carmen, la ama de llaves abrazó con mayo fuerza a la rubia. _

— _Señor. —Antonio le miró, la mujer hizo una seña para que le siguiera a la cocina. _

_Dejando a la chica en la sala de estar Antonio siguió a la mujer. _

— _Tengo una prima, vive como trabajadora en una casa, es lejos, pero me ofrecen casa, trabajo. —Antonio supo a donde se dirigía la cosa. _

— _Serías una tonta si no te alejas de esto pronto. —La mujer sonrío con tristeza_

— _Puedo llevar a alguien más conmigo. —Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la chica. _

— El conflicto duró desde 1931 hasta 1936, para esa fecha las pequellas revoluciones se habían transformado en guerra, en esta época nosotros nos limitábamos a ser sólo unos espectadores. Narrábamos todo lo ocurrido, el mundo ocuparía conocer aquella España de conflictos, el General Franco se alzó en Armas contra la República, nosotros no resistimos ya, más muertes sin sentido, la crisis se desencadenaba, los sublevados, los republicanos, denunciábamos las fallas de ambos grupos, tratábamos de abrir los ojos, el pueblo no necesitaba eso. —Cerró los ojos, victima de los recuerdos que golpeaban estrepitosamente contra su pecho haciéndole el corazón latir con furia.

— No supe si eramos una amenaza, o que grupo nos quería callar, nos tacharon de anarquistas y traidores a la patria.

_El sonido de disparos se hizo presente, Antonio no había elegido bando, tenía más cosas que proteger, era un civil aún, un civil. _

— _Pedazos de mierda. —Se escuchó desde afuera del edificio blanco— ¡No tienen a donde ir! —Risas, risas se escucharon desde afuera. Las ventanas comenzaron a ser destrozadas por balas, los gritos de todos trabajadores, periodistas, escritores reinaron en el lugar. _

— _Nos persiguieron de un modo brutal, mi hermano escapó no supe a donde. El resto de mis compañeros igual. _

—_¡Emma, corre! —Antonio corrío desesperado, la chica se sujetaba firmemente de su mano siendo totalmente acarreada por el otro. A lo lejos, Francis, Dirck, su hermano, y los demás compañeros de su periodico estaban escondidos en una casucha. Antonió corrió hacía ellos. _

—_Hijos de... —Reprimió el insulto en el fondo de su ser—. Para quienes deben pelear, no somos sus enemigos ¡COÑO! _

— _Cállate Antonio. —Gritó João*** Antonio obedeció. _

— _Ya no es seguro, ya no es seguro. —Dijo Francis—. Volveré a Francia, Dirck Antonio, Jo. ¿Vendrán? _

— _No. —Antonio negó—. No quiero dejar esto. _

— _Cállate Antonio. —Le volvió a reñir su hermano—. Tu obstinación te llevará a la muerte, ya no queda más, nos iremos, todos. —Emma estalló en llanto. _

— Tenía una amiga, ella tenía un familiar aquí, trabajando contigo, murió ella, no tuve opción más que aceptar el puesto vacante que quedó tras su muerte. No tenía opción.

Antonio caminó en la oscuridad de la calle, Emma le seguía de cerca. Dobló la esquina, a un metro estaría su casa, aceptaría su oferta, Carmén se llevaría a Emma, el se iría, quizá a Barcelona, o la Asturias, Madrid no era opción pero no dejaría su país, no...

—_Dios mío. —El gritó de Emma lo trajo a tierra, en el edificio donde vivía, había miles de muertos tirados en la acera. _

— _Carmen. —Corrió por todos lados, buscandola, para su desgracia, la encontró. Tirada, en el suelo, tenía una maleta en una mano y en la otra sostenía con firmeza un sobre. _

— _Ella. —Emma se acercó donde Antonio, le arrebató con prisa el sobre al chico—. Se iba a ir. _

— _Si. —Susurró dejando escapar una lágrima. _

— _Antonio. Hay que irnos. _

Al día siguiente, Antonio estaría en la embarcación de las ocho, rumbo a Italia.

Después de que terminó de contar la historia, Lovino se quedó un rato pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, hubiera preguntado más cosas pero no lo consideraba oportuno. Ahora se sentía un poco incómodo con tanto silencio por lo que decidió que era mejor ya regresar al interior de la casa

— Ya estuvimos bastante afuera, quiero comida. — Lovino entró suponiendo que el otro lo seguiría.

* * *

* Dándole un tono más Español al nombre de Portugal (Es uno del Fandom, no encontré un oficial)

**Un nombre del fandom de Holanda. Insisto, no encontré original

*** El nombre original en portugués de Portugal.

Hola, lamento no haber hecho una introducción previa del fic~ Como sea, ahora aprovecho este espacio para darme a conocer. Releí el capitulo "prólogo" y me di cuenta que tengo errores (Perdón, ya, nunca les vuelvo a subir nada sin revisarlo con calma varias veces ) Y me tomo un tiempo para aclarar unas cositas

1) Si, este es un fic AU (No me digas) Y les aclaro, no soy española y no soy una expertísima en el tema de la guerra civil, pero me defiendo diciendo que casi cada día que escribo me tomo el tiempo de ver más de un documental y buscar en libros/artículos sobre el tema y extraer cositas que pueda ocupar.

2) Este es un trabajo conjunto~ La idea original es mía, el desarrollo de las cosas es mío, los personajes secundarios que aparecerán y el rol que desemplean también vino de parte de mi mentecita~ El Romano que sale aquí no es mío, todo es de mi querida, la llamaré así porque tiene la suficiente colaboración para llamarla, coautora: Tem. Y la relación entre Romano y España es de parte de ambas.

3) "El matador" está fundado por las generaciones del 98 y 27, lindos, estas llamadas generaciones eran agrupaciones de poetas españoles que sus temas iban de "La idea de nueva Patria Española" y "La unión de las vanguardias con las antiguas tradiciones" Y sinceramente, esto es todo el perfil que me interesa que tenga Antonio ;)

AGH, Esta obra es bastante musical, les puedo decir que si no agrego soundtrack es porque no se puede insertar música, si quieren vivir una experiencia única, escuchen "Capricho Catalán" (Que por cierto esa canción va en todo el capi 1) en todas las partes de "paz" y escuchen el "Romance anónimo" (Versión guitarra) para el resto ;) al menos en este capitulo.

Perdonen alguna falta de ortografía, que aveces se me pasan por el arco del triunfo.  
PD: Si tardo en actualizar aquí, les pido paciencia, además, suelo actualizar primero en Wattpad. (?)


End file.
